tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Cannot (Minion Warfare)
Constructed in an old Minion factory and brought to life by a child's wish, Cannot is the ultimate scouting class. Even though he spends most of his time smashing Shockbots' heads in, he's ultimately a pretty nice guy, at least compared to his colleagues. His sheer speed leaves his opponents in the dust and he can increase it even further by utilizing his Turbo Charge ability, which also increases his jumping ability to an incredible extent. Using his trademark Cannot Shot weapon, Cannot is ideal for aggressive fighting and flanking. He's a great class for quick hit-and-run tactics for sapping away the enemies' health due to his ability to get in, do damage, and dash away before even being noticed. Unfortunately, his agility and speed are hindered only by his relatively low health and not-so-powerful primary weapon. Character Bio Backstory "Are you tired of being defenseless when Shockbot armies are knocking at your door? Are you sick of being forced to run like a little sissy when confronted with hordes of the restless dead? Then fear no more! For the first time ever, purchase your very own Cannot ™. Cannot is every homeowner's best friend! This tiny cannon on treads is perfect for all your home protection needs, with his ability to fire explosive cannonballs and drop homing mines! Whether you're fighting off Shockbots or just door-to-door salesman, Cannot definitely can not and WILL not fail!" Stats ''Minion Warfare'' *'Height:' 4'6" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Likes:' Dirt, Grime, Long walks on the beach *'Dislikes:' Giving refunds, Losing in battle *'Relationships:' None, except for a satisfied customer *'Fears:' Having his "Do not tear" tag torn off *'Skills:' Shooting accurately, Impressing the neighbors ''Minion Warfare 2'' *'Height:' 4'6" *'Weight:' 125 lbs *'Likes:' Dirt, Grime, Long walks on the beach *'Dislikes:' Giving refunds, Losing in battle *'Relationships:' None, except for a satisfied customer *'Fears:' Having his "Do not tear" tag torn off *'Skills:' Shooting accurately, Impressing the neighbors *'Favorite Musical Genre:' Commercial jingles Relevant Statisitcs Basic Strategy *Use your Turbo Charge ability to zoom around and reach rooftops to attack from. *Once in a good spot, root down and fire away with the Gatling Cannot ability. *Use your speed to assist in capturing enemy bases! Character Variants Attacks and Abilities Primary Attacks Secondary Attack Primary Abilities Secondary Abilities Tertiary Abilities Upgrades Power Ammo Increases the damage output of Cannot's cannonballs. Double Magazine Increases the maximum ammunition of Cannot's Cannot Shot. Quick Cannon Increases the reload speed of the Cannot Shot. Cosmetic Accessories Main article: List of Cannot Accessories Cannot's four customizable slots are: *'Helmet '- The helmet on Cannot's head *'Face Paint' - The paint on Cannot's head *'Treads' - The tank treads on Cannot *'Wheels' - The wheels within Cannot's treads Taunts #Nose in the Air---(Cannot does a dance involving thrusting his nozzle into the air) #The Tank Flip---(Cannot performs a backflip) #Mechanical Laugh---(Cannot does a diabolical laugh) #Victory Dance---(Cannot hops up and down, doing his victory dance) #Big Wheelie---(Cannot performs a wheelie on his treads) #Moonwalker---(Cannot moonwalks back and forth on his treads) #Achoo!---(Cannot sneezes, blowing smoke from his nozzle) #Spinnon Cannon---(Cannot spins around quickly, only to get dizzy) #Rocking Horse---(Cannot rocks back and forth on his treads) #Quick Light---(Cannot's fuse goes out and he panics before it immediately lights again) Quotes *'When Spawning/Respawning:' **''"Indubitably."'' **''"Take no prisoners!"'' **''"Affirmative!"'' *'When Low on Health:' **''"Cannot requesting backup!"'' **''"Medic!"'' **''"I am no cannon fodder!"'' *'When Scoring a Kill:' **''"Ready, aim, fire!."'' **''"Exterminate!"'' **''"Pew pew pew!"' *'When using Gatling Cannot:' **"Going turbo!"'' **''"Bringing out the big guns!"'' **''"Take cover!"'' **''*Hums Ride of the Valkyries*'' *'When Planting a Bomb in ''Boom Run:' **"This is how we do it!"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Footbot:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Mac:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Zoom:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Sarge:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Doc:' **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Pappy:' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *When Capturing a Base in ''Super Bash Brothers:' **'"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Spooktar:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Wallaby Jack: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Nigel:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Brainioid: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Floyd:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Beauregard: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Magnimus:' **"-"'' **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'''After Dominating a Mr. Stinky: **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' *'After Dominating a Gizmo:' **'"-" **''"-"'' **''"-"'' Trivia *Cannot is much taller in this game than it is the rest of the series. This is to make Cannot closer in height to the other classes; a long neck was added to Cannot's body. *Cannot's Shockbot counterpart is the Footbot. *Cannot's Mutent counterpart is Spooktar. *Cannot is the most generalized class and is designed to be easy to use for beginners. *Cannots in the Goop series are generally rooted to one place all the time. They have been made mobile to be an eligible character, and the immobile aspect of its character has been designated only to the Gatling Cannot, a new creation for the first game. *Many of Cannot's quotes were written by Isaac Tessman rather than Justin Wolfe. Gallery MWCannot.jpg|Cannot's Artwork CannotIcon.jpg|HUD Icon (Smack Ops) Category:Minion Warfare Category:Goop (Series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Toshiko Games Category:Robots Category:Minion Warfare Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2 Characters Category:Minion Warfare 2